Stay With Me
by Laryna6
Summary: Trish is feeling a little awkward around Dante thanks to her resemblance to Eva and Lady offers a temporary solution. Subtle LadyxTrish.
1. Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own …almost wrote Yu-gi-oh there. I don't own that either, but I really don't own Devil May Cry.

This is the fault of Devil Sunday, who has been making me write yuri, and Nemi, who said after reading Bold Marquees that I had to write Lady yuri now.

Seriously: Lady turns down _Dante_.

I've heard Lady's age in DMC3 estimated at 16.

- - - - - -

"Sorry to run out on you, Lady, but someone just called in with the password." Dante didn't look very apologetic.

But then, he didn't need to. Both of them understood missions took priority. "That's fine, Dante." She nodded. "I can wait the fifteen minutes it will take you to mop them up."

"Thanks, Lady. Don't eat all the pizza, okay?"

Lady raised an eyebrow. "Dante, you ordered ten larges. It's not humanly possible to eat that much in so little time."

He laughed. "Wrong, Lady. Have you seen those pie-eating contest people? And I was also talking to you, Trish."

Trish rolled her eyes. "You know I don't like pepperoni."

"Just making sure. You dug right in after we got back from Mallet."

"I hadn't eaten in two weeks, Dante." Human food wasn't as filling as suffering, either.

"Two weeks?" He whistled. "Anyway, I gotta go."

"See you, Dante." Lady was looking at Trish.

Trish waved goodbye, then as he left the room noticed Lady was looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing. You just look a lot like her." Lady shrugged.

"You knew Eva?" Trish's interest was piqued. Mundus' information on Eva was, according to Dante, totally inaccurate and it was hard to pry details out of Dante. Besides that she had a fire Trish would never match.

She already knew it was going to be hard to live in the shadow of Dante's memories.

Lady shook her head. "No, I just saw his photo. Her face stuck in my memory for some reason."

"Oh." Trish watched Lady take a bite of her veggie pizza and took another slice for herself.

She tried to think of something to talk about. Lady was a friend of Dante's, she wasn't weak. She had been at Temen ni Gru. Admirable.

"Do you know how Dante and I met?" Lady asked.

Trish nodded. "I was told everything Mundus knew about Dante." She'd even seen the fragments of Vergil's memories of Dante after their reunion. Their childhood hadn't been judged important enough to show her. She cursed that. She wanted to know the woman Dante called her mother as well.

"Oh." Lady seemed as uncomfortable with the lack of conversation as herself. "You're lucky you were," a pause, "based on someone so beautiful." She touched the scar on her nose self-consciously.

"You don't think you're beautiful?" This didn't make any sense to Trish.

Lady laughed, a little more comfortable. This was girl talk. Girl talk with a demoness. Trish wasn't making her as nervous as Nevan did. Maybe because she was based on a human. Dante had taken her aside and said Trish had cried. So she had at least a little humanity in her.

That made Lady curious about her. "Hello? I have this scar? Not only that, I look like a little girl even though I'm twenty-six."

Trish touched her own face where Lady's scar was. "I think it looks good. It makes you look strong and dangerous."

Lady blinked. "I guess." A little laugh. "Nothing wrong with truth in advertising."

Trish looked uncomfortable.

Lady mentally whapped herself on the forehead. Trish was a deception in and of herself. She shouldn't have brought that up. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Trish shrugged. "Apparently there's something called plastic surgery, but I would just heal it away."

"Now there's something about being a demon I hadn't thought about before." Lady smiled. "You really do remind me a lot of Dante."

"Thank you. I think." They both laughed.

"Thank you for saving him." Lady patted her gun. "Kalina Ann would be lonely without her favorite target."

"That's what your gun is named?"

Lady nodded, smiling at it. "I named her after my mother." Curses. She'd brought up the concept of mothers.

"Dante gave me two that belonged to his father and then to his mother." Trish took out Luce and Ombra. "He's really doing his best to make me feel welcome."

Lady winced. "And I bet you're wondering if it's just because you look like his mother, and not because you saved his life."

Trish sighed. "He saved me, right after I tried to kill him, because I look like her. He said I would never have her fire."

"Well, he doesn't like to talk about her, but if you think about it, he said Sparda died when he was really young, and then his mother died years later. If she managed to protect him all that time, that's a pretty tough act to follow." Lady patted her gun. "Even this isn't a replacement for my mother."

"I've been thinking about that. I mean, he does care about me, and he's a really nice guy, I'm learning a lot from him and I do want to help kill Mundus' servants and other evil demons, but…" Trish fell silent. But.

Lady nodded. "I know how you feel. He wanted me to become his partner for a while, but, I guess, I just didn't feel comfortable. He looked at me as a potential girlfriend, and I could never be that. Not just because he's half-demon, or even because of my mission."

Trish nodded. "I feel like I don't really have a place here. I said I would become his sidekick, and I have earned a place with him, but it feels like… I've already got a place in his head. He's got this obsession with family, and I'll never be what she was. It just feels unfair to him too, because I'm just going to keep disappointing him, because he's going to expect me to be something I'm not."

"That's rough." Lady sighed. "Look, do you want to come and stay with me for a while?"

Trish looked startled. "Why?"

"Well, I think both of you could probably use a breather." Lady shrugged. "It would give you time to think, and I can teach you to use guns just as well as Dante."

Trish thought about it. She would be imposing on Lady, living with her, but she was already imposing on Dante. She'd just sort of moved in. She didn't have anywhere else to go. Now she did. "I don't know."

Lady told herself she needed to do this. If things kept on like this, Trish might run away to think, and she didn't want a demon unsupervised, did she?

She wished Trish wore more clothing, though. "Come on, it would be fun. Just us girls."

"Well, I guess." Lady was really nice to do this, even though she must hate demons. Trish grinned at her. "I'll just tell Dante when he gets back."

Lady smiled at her. "It'll be fun. Like a sleepover, only less makeup and more killing demons. We can gossip about Dante, you have to gossip at a sleepover."


	2. Action

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

I can't picture Lady just jumping into bed with Trish. Therefore, my goal in the previous chapter of what was originally going to be a oneshot was to set up a) mutual physical attraction and b) proximity and allow the reader's mind to take it from there. Because I'm lazy and don't want to write out the whole getting-to-know-each-other process.

However, I should have gone a little farther one the subtext… so to make it shojo-ai-shojo-ai I'm going to add this, a second chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Trish, could you get the door?" Lady stepped out of the way.

"With pleasure." Slash went the Sparda, and Trish lazily beckoned Lady into the breach. "Ladies first."

Lady rolled her eyes. "You are a relative of Dante. That's his joke. His very old joke."

"It's still a good one." Trish grinned. "Now go on, or I'll go first and won't leave any of them for you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Lady tossed a flare through the door and listened to the surprised moans and growls. Yeah, there was a nest of them in there, all right.

She made one of them out by the light of the sizzling flare and shot it with Kalina Ann as she threw herself into the room, Trish following and stopping beside Lady.

Lady slung Kalina Ann up on her back again and took out two smaller guns. "Those look like Dante's guns!" She had to yell a little to be heard over the din of their synchronized firing.

"They're the originals! Luce and Ombra, his father used them," Trish replied cheerfully as the demons tried to approach but where held back by the rate of fire.

"His father's guns as well as his father's sword? No wonder he was so reluctant to give you up!"

"You mean it wasn't my charming personality and stunning beauty?" Trish winked.

"You threw a motorcycle at him and have a stunning resemblance to his mother." She wouldn't date anyone who looked like Kalina Ann, for sure.

"What's wrong with looking like his mother?" Trish pouted for effect.

"Nothing! You know I think you look great. Better than I do."

"You're attractive! You've got absolutely breathtaking weaponry."

"Thank you!" Lady stepped forward while she unholstered Kalina Ann and potted one that had gotten almost in striking range of the two of them despite them standing back to back and firing constantly.

In the same instant, Trish had gone for the Sparda and started merrily slashing away.

She moved like Dante did, that same grace that seemed to ignore things like the laws of physics and the fact that sword was damn heavy. Even Lady could barely swing it for five minutes.

Something that obviously demonic should have repulsed her, but there was nothing repulsive about Trish, even though she dressed very improperly. Lady didn't pay attention to her clothes but she didn't have a leather fetish like Dante.

Trish's hair wasn't exactly neat, either, but it never got any more messy than it was despite being flung around. Lady's would be in tangles right now, but she knew she would be able to run her hands through Trish's hair right after this as though it was right after brushing, not battle.

Her hair was a little rough, satin not silk, but Lady's… she was so plain, next to Trish. But then, Trish was meant to be beautiful, meant to seduce. Lady failed at beauty on her own merits, at least. Although, Trish kept trying to get her to put on makeup, saying how could she say she wasn't beautiful when she hadn't given herself a chance at conventional beauty in years?

Wearing a long black dress and diamond earrings… although she was the more mannish of the two. Maybe she should wear a suit and Trish the dress, although it would be fun to see Trish's reaction to that idea.

Still, Trish moved like poetry in motion, pouncing towards the demons and beating the crap out of them. Lady was stronger than normal, but she would never be as strong as Trish, never ever be as strong as Dante.

They both told her it didn't matter, that she would still succeed in eradicating all demons and they would help her. She loved them for it.

They were more human than most regular humans.

Although when Trish laughed like that it was easy to know she wasn't exactly normal.

Though her mind was occupied, Lady's honed reflexes had kept her firing and pursuing, even doing a backflip out of the way of some claws that were shot out of the hand of one of the demons at her.

"Looking good, Lady!" Trish grinned and used the Halberd of Sparda to swat a few demons her way.

Lady took them down with practiced ease. More kept appearing out of those black clouds. The ones that hadn't manifested yet were watching them fight, so she kept most of her moves in reserve, as always.

She looked at the demons and looked at Trish and couldn't see the similarity. Except that glee she, Dante, and some of the demons shared…

Trish looked human. Trish felt human, she'd explored every inch of that body afraid of what she would find.

After all, if she was going to love a demon, would she be any more lost to grace if she loved a female one?

She had committed patricide when she was supposed to turn the other cheek. She was damned in any case. Might as well have some fun. It seemed to work for Dante. He'd quit telling her to loosen up, he just grinned at her like that.

She was sort of relieved he approved. This was his little sister. How old was Trish? Was she corrupting a minor?

Corrupting a demon? Who was corrupting who here?

The redeeming power of love? Maybe Trish might believe in it. Lady didn't. Her father had loved her and her mother once.

Trish's facesake must have believed. She'd wound up dead.

A demon loving a human.

Trish loving Lady.

Nothing wrong with it. Nothing wrong at all.

Trish wouldn't get bored, right? Wouldn't leave?

As long as she stayed here. As long as she kept Lady's newbornagain heart alive.

Everything was all right.

And the battle was won.

Trish jumped over, flipping in midair, and hugged her when she landed. "Good show, Lady. You should show off more."

Had Lady been showing off? She shrugged. "It's fun." It always was. It made her heart beat faster. Made her heat up and feel alive.

Like standing this close to Trish did.


End file.
